You're My Lucky Charm
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lorelai is having nothing but bad luck, until a certain fellow helps her day… and let’s her see him in a new way. [JJ][LLfluff]
1. Just Her Luck

_x. Okay, I've written fan fiction before but I've only posted it on a chat room thing, so, I'm gunna write a brand-spanking-new story for everyone. Now I am TIRED of what's going on between Luke and Lorelai. They both need to suck it up and realize that they are perfect for each other… and yes, I know I am talking about the feelings of fake-TV characters, but honestly, this story line has become tiring and unrealistic… If Luke and Lorelai were real people, I believe that they would already be married. Now enough with the chit-chat…_

_Disclaimer: I, Me, Myself and even I, unfortunately, do not own any characters from this marvelous show… but, if you know where I could get Luke, I would gladly barrow him for a few days… yah-de-yah-yah… ASP, DID own these characters, but ditched the show :( and now, I am babbling and not getting started with the story…._

_"On with the show"_

_-Oh one more note- Luke and Lorelai are not yet together, this is mostly fluff approximately season 4, and guess what… you know… err… her name… **thinks**… that's right, Nichole… she's that memorable, she never existed, and Jason Styles, who is that?_

* * *

**Just HER luck**

Lorelai awoke to her alarm clock, something she really didn't want to do. She swung her hand over to the nightstand where she missed the alarm clock completely and hit the nightstands corner, "Owwww." Lorelai moaned into her pillow, she hit the snooze button and looked at her wrist, which, due to the nightstand had been cut open and there was now blood coming down her favorite pajamas. "ewwww" Lorelai said turning her head away.

She went into the bathroom and searched through her cabinet for a band-aid. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lorelai said to herself when she couldn't find a band-aid. "Ahhh!" She mumbled as she grabbed a sling a/n. okay, I have no idea what they are called, but if you hurt your arm or w/e, they put you arm in.. Goss… crap, I can't remember, sorry! She rapped it around her hand and went downstairs for her cup of coffee.

Lorelai grabbed the coffee bag and was about to pour it in the coffee maker when… 'Beep, beep, beep…' Lorelai jumped and the coffee bag went all over the floor. "noooooo" Lorelai moaned. Things were defiantly not going her way today. She made her way upstairs carefully reminding herself, instead of hitting snooze, hit off on her alarm clock.

Lorelai made her way into the bathroom and went over to the shower to turn it on and get it warmed up, she turned the knob and no water came out. "Just my luck" Lorelai mumbled to herself. She got into the shower and started turning every knob she could find trying to get it to turn on, and with her luck, the freezing cold water came squirting out, Lorelai jumped out and looked at her poor pajamas, which were now stuck to her body, dripping wet. Lorelai, finally decided, this was not going to be a good day, and it was only Monday! a/n.just another manic Monday, ohhhh, wish it were Sunday—haha, I love that song… anyways Lorelai sighed and decided to head to Lukes.

* * *

_a/n.-I know it was short, I'm almost done chapter two, and it's a bit longer._

_-Now…do you see that little purple box at the bottom? Click the go button, come-on, all the cool kids are doing it! Review please!_

* * *

**x.**_M_e_g_gi_e_**.x**


	2. Things are looking up

Lorelai made her way to Lukes'. She was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans with her hair in a ponytail. She walked in to an empty diner,

"Sit anywhere…" Luke said and looked up. "Well, don't we look jolly today." Lorelai sat at the counter at gave him a death stare. She held up her wrist. "Oh my god what happened?" Luke asked seeing bandage. Of course, the bandage rapped all the way around her wrist when only the palm of her hand was cut.

"Today, my friend is not my day! I missed the alarm clock, hit my arm, decided I have no band-aids, dropped a whole bag of VERY valuable coffee, got attacked by icy water, couldn't find any of my 'half-decent looking clothes'," She said pointing at her outfit. "And have officially decided, that…" Lorelai looked up at Luke who was smirking. "WHAT?" Lorelai looked and frowned

"Nothing" He replied putting on a strait face.

"And now I'm here, in desperate mood of coffee, and maybe a horse shoe." Lorelai said and put her head down on the counter. Luke put the coffee in the maker and went upstairs for a minute; he came back downstairs with a box of lucky charms.

"Here" he said and handed them to her. Lorelai raised her head and laughed.

"You have lucky charms?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Yah, I found them last week, I think I bought them for Jess."

"Eww," Lorelai said and pushed the box away from her, "These are ancient!"

"Well, I was just trying to help." Luke said and put the box in the garbage.

"Maybe you are helping, since I came in here, there has been no bad luck, Of course by saying that I probably jinxed it" Lorelai said and smiled. "I have made a decision," Lorelai said after sipping her coffee, "I am never leaving this diner." Luke rolled his eyes. "As soon as I step out of there I'm going to get hit by a bus or something" Luke laughed,

"You're not leaving here anytime soon." Lorelai turned around to see rain falling from the sky,

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Lorelai moaned.

"At least you're inside." Thunder outside triggered Lorelai to jump. "Scared of thunder?" Luke asked with a little joy.

"Are you getting pleasure out of my horrible luck?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Luke said and smiled.

"You're mean." Lorelai said and looked for something to through at Luke, "Can I have a donut?"

"No, you're just going to through it at me."

"No I wont, promise!" Lorelai said with an honest face.

"Fine, here" Luke said and handed her the donut.

"This is beginning to be a better day!" Lorelai said and smiled.


	3. Never Letting You Leave My Side

Lorelai sat in a seat by the window. Luke was behind the counter writing something down and occasionally looking up at Lorelai.

She was tapping on the counter with a fork and humming the chorus to 'Rain, rain go away.' Luke ignored how frustrating she was being while he was working.

Now Lorelai was singing the word to the song and making up her own version, including a line about coffee. It didn't rhyme, but she was bored and was doing anything she could to get him to be frustrated, her goal was working.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"Rain, rain, why are you here? I can't rhyme but I don't care" She chanted.

"Lorelai, please"

"Please what?"

"Stop singing. Please." He pleaded.

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

"Yes you are" Lorelai acted hurt and then smiled, as she got a plan, tapping her fork loader on the counter. Luke took a deep breath trying to keep in his frustration, then simply walked over and took the fork out of her hand and went back over to the counter.

"Fine" She said and picked up the spoon, tapping it on her plate. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Do you live to annoy me?"

"Upon other things, yes I do."

Luke put down his pencil and walked over to her taking the spoon out of her hand. He went to reach for the knife he was anticipating her picking it up; she grabbed it faster and laughed.

"Stupid. You left me with a knife, I can do serious damage with a knife."

Luke snatched the knife out of her hand and took her plate away. She pouted as he went back into the kitchen.

"Luukkkkkeyyy!" She yelled.

"What Lorelai?" He asked as he came out of the diner.

"I'm bored." She said and rested her head on her hands.

"Too bad." He said and whipped off the counter.

"Luuukkke!" She complained.

"For god's sake, you're a grown woman, find something to entertain your self." Luke said.

"There's nothing to do in here"

"Then go outside," Luke joked. The rain was pouring down, although the thunder and lighting had stopped.

"I'm not a duck," Lorelai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Be quiet" Luke said coldly.

"Maybe I AM a duck… quack, quack… quack quack" Lorelai imitated a duck.

"Lorelai!" Luke warned/shouted.

"Coffee please" Lorelai smiled.

"This is your third cup" Luke said but brought the coffee pot over anyways. He never wins with Lorelai.

"Yupp. Quack… hey, I can make a song." Lorelai smiled and started quacking to the song 'rain, rain go away'

"Lorelai" Luke was really annoyed now. Was she five or something? There was appositely no way to shut her up. "Go outside!" He said, half jokingly.

"Okay." Lorelai smiled and simply walked out side into the pouring rain.

"Lorelai…Lorelai it's raining outside." Luke shouted to Lorelai as she went outside.

Too late, She was now outside standing in the pouring rain looking in at Luke. Luke followed her outside and stood under the roof, shielded by the rain.

"Scared of rain?" Lorelai asked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"No I prefer not to get wet."

Lorelai smiled and looked up; she took a step backwards looking into the rain, but forgot there was a curb there and fell backwards landing on the road, in a puddle on her back.

"Lorelai!" Luke said and ran over to her, he knelt by her and held her in his arms. "You okay?"

Lorelai smiled. It's true. Luke wasn't directly with her and she hurt herself. He is her lucky charm. "I'm fine" Lorelai said and stood up, Luke did too, but didn't take his arms off of her.

"You know, I'm never letting you leave my side again" Lorelai shut her eyes in embarrassment, that came out more like, I do Luke, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!

"Why?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I've had bad luck all day and now I'm with you, and not having the bad luck thing" Lorelai stuttered on her words, having troubles making full sentences.

"I'm lucky for you?"

Lorelai blushed. Luke was now just teasing her.

"You are lucky for me Lukey."

Their faces were inches apart, the rain was still coming down, but she didn't even notice it. Luke slowly got closer to her

"You know, you're lucky to me too" He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

ALL DONE. Took me long enough, I know. But I wrote a twenty-chapter story and started a new one in between the last chapter and this one :P/ Haha, anyways, this is the last chapter, it's all done, review please :)

Meggie.


End file.
